Biology of the Heart
by DeathCaller13
Summary: Set in G1. After losing a battle with Optimus Prime, Megatron decided to aim for a far more larger prize - one that will change Transformer's history forever, but will he succeed? One-shot!


**_Just a simple one-shot that I decided to write after being inspired by a sentece I had written in my english class out of boredom. lol It's not a slash or anything romantic - at all. Just something random, but somewhat serious._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, but I do, however, own this one-shot.

* * *

No one would dare touch it; not a single bing on that planet would attempt to make scientific sense of it – except for one. This one being was maniacal enough to go beyond sensibility – especially after his last battle against Optimus Prime.

The Allspark; it was a symbol of hope, beginning, ending, and life. Such a thing was only known to have no physical form – only an infinite space within its unexplainable light. There was a promise to all Transformers, good or evil, that there was another life after death. Without the Allspark, the inhabitants of Cybertron would be less willing to die for their beliefs – right?

There was only one problem with this thought: with little-to-no knowledge of the Allspark's make-up, how does one extinguish it? Primus is the creator and practical Overlord of the Transformers race; all Transformers live by the spark within their bodies; legend claimed that Primus had become the planet Cybertron to hide himself from Unicron and replenish his energy – if this was true, that would mean that the Allspark was merely Primus' spark! There was a plethora of information about the make-up of sparks; if Megatron understood every inch of a spark, he could understand the Allspark – he only wondered why no one had thought of this before.

Megatron researched all data forms he could find, demanding all files from his top-notch medics. It took him many mega-cycles (an average of seven earth days) to finish studying each detail he would need to pull off his plan. To keep away Autobot suspicion, he reacted to any battles thrown at him. He never fought during this time, but only sent soldiers to keep his foes busy.

Soon, he prepared himself with the stealth armor and medical tools he would need to destroy the Allspark without risking his own safety. It was rather odd for Megatron to go this far, yes, but he had been in the mood to try something – different. A completely new target would throw off the Autobots, which would help him get to the Allspark without – too much trouble.

The crazed Decepticon leader assigned Shockwave to watch over the base until he retuirned victorious, though he didn't explain what his mission was.

Deep into Cybertron, Megatron descended through each level, easily striking down the Autobot guards that stood in his way. One Autobot, however, managed to fake his own death until Megatron was out of sight and sent a distress signal before the major fluid leakage in his chest kill him. Since there were so many guards and just as many levels until he reached the center, Megatron decided to add a bit more entertainment to the massacre. "Head-shot," he announced to himself in a deep voice, making a game out of seeing how many head-shots he could get – the voice was just for even more interest.

One-hundred and twenty-seven head-shots later, he reached the core of Cybertron, and finished off the last two guards inside, taking in the magnificent splendor of the Allspark's light – he would save this moment and all its wonderful feeling in his memory bank forever. Now was the time to act; now was the time to take this opportunity to full advantage; now was the time – to make history. Megatron pulled out the necessary tools from an added hip compartment and walked closer to the Allspark, readying himself for anything that could possibly happen.

Of all things, Optimus Prime was that anything that could happen. "Megatron," he yelled. "Don't do it! You don't know what it's capable of!"

"Silence, Prime," Megatron spat over his shoulder. "I know all I need to know about the Allspark." He grinned and reached upward to begin dismantling and shutting down the enormous light. To his dismay, the Allspark seemed to become brighter and swallow the tools and his hands; it grew, continuing down his arms and finally – his entire body.

As Optimus witnessed the last few seconds of Megatron's silhouetted form gradually disappear, he called out his name, hoping that their rivalry wouldn't end this way.

But it did...


End file.
